The present invention relates generally to gas transport systems and measuring devices, and more particularly, a system and method for integrating various components in a gas transport system, and even more particularly to the integration of gas flow components in a gas stick for use in semiconductor manufacturing.
Many of today""s manufacturing processes require the delivery of gases through a gas flow path having a number of components used to regulate, filter, purify and monitor the gas flowing through the path. For example, current semiconductor manufacturing processes, such as chemical vapor deposition, require the delivery of ultra-pure gases at proper flow rates and amounts to tools within a process chamber. A number of gas components are typically incorporated into the gas path, commonly referred to in semiconductor manufacturing processes as the gas stick, including mass flow controllers, flow monitors, moisture monitors, valves, regulators, gas filters, gas purifiers, pressure sensors, diffusers, capacitance diaphragm gauges, displays, pressure transducers, and other commercially available components. An exemplary gas path 10, or gas stick, is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the gas will flow from a source through gas path 10 that can include, as an example, an isolation valve 12, a regulator 14, a pressure transducer or sensor 16, a filter 18, an isolation valve 20, a mass flow controller 22, and a downstream isolation air operated valve 26 to the process chamber (not shown). Each individual gas component is connected to the next using a series of in-line connectors 24. Each of the gas components in FIG. 1 performs a single function and each is connected in-line along the horizontal gas flow path 28. This is an exemplary manufacturing system and any number of additional and alternative components could comprise the gas path from the source to the process chamber.
The commercial gas path components described above have traditionally been manufactured as separate stand-alone units that are connected together, typically in-line. In the example of FIG. 1, stand alone filter 18 is placed in the gas stick 10 prior to the mass flow controller 22 in order to protect the mass flow controller 22 in corrosive gas applications. Likewise, any of the gas components described above might be included in the gas stick 10 as a stand alone item for a particular application. However, adding gas components to an in-line gas stick 10 increases the overall length of the gas stick 10 by both the component length and the connector length.
The semiconductor industry is also moving to a modular gas stick that uses a standard footprint. However, the standard footprint has space limitations that might limit the number of gas components that can reside on the gas stick. Furthermore, it is difficult or impossible to simply stack gas components vertically, one on top of another, onto a modular footprint using conventional in-line connections.
The present invention provides an improved gas component integration system and method that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed gas flow path systems and methods used for flowing a gas from a source, through a number of components, to a destination.
More specifically, the system and method for integrating gas components of the present invention provides an integrated gas component system that stacks at least two gas components into a single multifunctional unit. In a modular format, the multifunctional gas components stack in a direction perpendicular to the original gas flow axis. Thus, the components are stacked one on top of another, as many as can fit within the vertical height restraints, or as many as are necessary for the particular gas path application. The gas components can be individually manufactured components that are connected together using standard VCR connections or SEMI 2787 specification connections. Each connector could provide a connection that allows a vertical stack, or alternatively, could allow an in-line layout. In an alternative embodiment, the integrated, multifunctional gas component of the present invention can be a completely sealed, integral unit that performs several functions.
A specific embodiment of the present invention is a multifunctional filter/pressure transducer module that stacks the pressure transducer on top of the filter. Thus, unlike the conventional gas component arrangements currently used where the filter would be connected in-line (typically horizontally) to the pressure transducer along the axis of the gas flow in the gas path, the filter/pressure transducer module of the present invention would stack the pressure transducer vertically on the filter in a direction perpendicular to the original gas flow path.
In another specific embodiment, a filter could be fitted in-line within a mass flow controller along the axis of the gas flow (again, typically horizontally). As noted earlier, either of these embodiments could be separate gas components that are connected together (e.g., the filter connected using VCR connections to the mass flow controller), or alternatively, as an integral unit by a welded or other permanently sealed connection.
The present invention provides an important technical advantage by integrating two or more gas components into a single unit that allows the gas stick to occupy less space, even when incorporating more components.
The present invention provides another technical advantage by allowing more gas components to be placed on a modular gas stick footprint.
The present invention provides yet another technical advantage by providing a method of stacking components on a modular gas stick footprint.
The present invention provides another technical advantage by combining several functions into a single gas component.